The Witch Kids
by shrimpy me
Summary: so this is abour Marcus finding love in bella and what her life is like and same with Jane and Alec and im sorry but i suck at summarys so just read the story and tell me what you think


**(hey everyone so the reason why this story got in my head was because of a homework assignment for school and I just started to write it so you will have to tell me if you like it and I know that Bella is a kid and that Marcus is a lot older but just stay with me because in the later part of the story it might change so stay with me anyways and I do not own twilight wish I did sometimes.)**

Pre face 

A long time ago in a village there lived a family and in that family lived three kids. One of the kids was a boy and the other two were girls. Their names are Alec, Jane and Isabel. Alec and Jane were about 18 years old whereas Isabel was just 7 years old. One day the three of them were playing outside together when all of the villagers can all of them yelling. Once they came closer they grabbed all three of them because they thought that all three of them were witches. They bought all three of them to the middle of town and tied them to the stakes to be burned.

"please let Isabel go she did not do anything. Just let her go" Jane said to them just as Alec was doing the same but no one was paying attention to them

Then everyone started saying burn them, burn them and they started the fire to burn all three of the kids alive but then the kids saw something over the flames that were almost engulfing them. Then all started to scream because they felt pain and then everything went black for Jane, Alec and Isabel.

JPOV

I could not believe that the villagers were going to burn us because they saw our powers and the thing that was the worst was that they think that bell was a witch as well but I guess we don't know because she could have a power but not have told us about it. but I don't think she is so I started to yell at them

"please let Isabel go she did not do anything. Just let her go" I yelled at them but they would not pay attention

I heard Alec saying the same thing to them as well but they would not pay us any attention to us once we got to the middle of the village they tied us up to the stake to be burned. Then you heard the villagers saying

"burn them, burn them" they kept saying that till they started the fire that would burn us alive. Then they started to get happy that all of the witches would be gone but just as we were all going to die I saw something move and then I felt like I was on fire and the I blacked out because of the pain I was in. my last thought was_ I hope that Alec and Isabel are not in this much pain before they die _before I was in too much pain to think any more.

APOV

So today was a nice day tell all of the villagers came to kill us because of the power we all had. yes we all had powers even Isabel although Jane did not know about Bell's power because she was scared of it and came to me about it. I had the power to take away someone's scenes, Jane had the power to shock someone and Isabel was a little different from both of us you see her power was she could see the future and the past of someone just by looking into their eyes **(so her power is like Alice and Aro. like Alice because of the future and like Aro by looking at someone but not by holding their hands) **. I could see why Isabel was scared of that power because she told me that she would see their whole life and see how they die. Well back to what's happening to us right now the villagers took us to the stake to be burned but then I started to try and save Isabel

"let her be she is only a child don't burn her she has done none of what you said she has done so let her go" I yelled at the top of my lungs

But before we knew it they set us on fire but then I saw a person in front of me and then everything went black and I could not hear or see anything the last thing I thought was _I hope that my sisters would be ok_.

BPOV

Today I got up and looked outside and thought today is are last day as human then we will be vampires. So as the day went by I was getting ready for the villagers to come I was thinking of our future and how good it will be but I felt bad for Jane because her mate because she will not like who it is. Alec will like his mate so that is good the only bad thing is that they will be too busy doing things that they will not have time for me but I will have my mate to help me with that. Now it is time for the villagers to come and get us so I got ready to leave and then they came. I could hear both Alec and Jane saying to leave me be but I knew that it would not help me so I just let it go so as they tied us down I saw some people that were going to be turning us so I said very quiet

"you have to save us we are very powerful even as humans so please help us by turning us" after I said that they were in front of me and one of them said

"very well we will turn them but I have to say that this will hurt and I am sorry little one but it is not a good thing to change you because you would be an immortal child and that would be a law that we would be braking"

What I said next shocked them "that is ok but I can see everyone's future and when I'm about 320 years old I will be changed into a human then back to a vampire at the human age of 18"

"very well then we will change you little one" with that said they changed all of us before the fire got to them and us and then everything went black for me and all I could feel was the fire for the change

**(that is the end of the preface so I will have to write chapter 1 but first I want to see what you think of this so please review and tell me what you think)**


End file.
